Dealing with Demons
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: Severus is saved at the end of the war, but why? Will Sebastian give him a straight answer? QLFC S3 R12 **do not own HP or Kuroshitsuji*


_**Round 12 Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**_

 _ **Position: Beater 1**_

 ** _Prompt: Crossover Anime (Kuroshitsuji)_**

 _ **Additional Prompts:**_

 _ **1\. (phrase) now or never**_

 _ **7\. (dialogue) "Who the bloody hell is that?"**_

* * *

 _ **Dealing With Demons**_

Severus glared at the ground as he tried to figure out how he managed to de-age twenty years. "This is insufferable," he groused as he altered yet another set of clothes to fit him before he threw a cloak over his shoulders to ward off the chill. He decided against buttoning it for the moment. "I don't want to be twenty-two again. I had enough troubles back then as it were." He poured a glass of firewhiskey and stared at the amber liquid in contemplation.

Amused ruby eyes watched as Severus muttered a few choice curses before the owner of said eyes stepped forward. "Now, now, I thought you would be happy to be young again."

"Stuff it, Michaelis," Severus sneered as he pulled his long hair back into a low ponytail.

Sebastian shifted to rest his weight on his right foot and smirked as he crossed his arms, "Just where would you like me to...'stuff it', _Severus_?" Sebastian practically purred Severus' name.

Severus flushed and dropped the glass he'd been about to drink from. He whirled around to glare at the demon taking residence in his home, "What. Did. You. Say?"

Sebastian smirked and sat on the arm of the couch. "I'm fairly certain that with decreased age, comes enhanced hearing." Sebastian arched an eyebrow in challenge at the Head of Slytherin.

A chuckle sounded from the doorway.

Severus snarled at Severus as he raised his wand at the intruder, "Who the bloody hell is that?"

"It's now or never, Sebastian," The voice said, lilting and young, yet full of disapproval and annoyance.

Sebastian stood and bowed shortly towards the door, a flash of disappointment in his eyes, "My apologies, my Lord. I didn't know when you were coming, so I didn't even have time to prepare him for your arrival."

" _Do it, Sebastian. **Now**_ ," the voice ground out.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian straightened and moved to stand next to Severus. "Severus, this is Ciel Phantomhive."

As Sebastian said his name, Ciel stepped through the shadows to fully immerse himself in the mortal realm. His eyes were a startling contrast of violet and sapphire, with ruby ringing the slightly cat eyed pupil in each. His hair was just long enough to touch the collar on his high necked shirt and was an interesting shade of blue-gray.

Severus allowed his gaze to roam over the man now that he could see him. Once past his face and hair, he looked over his clothes. The shorter man was wearing clothes of a similar style to Severus himself, but had left off with the cloak and added black gloves and his boots were knee high with buckles every three inches.

Severus looked down at his open cloak and took in his entirely black wardrobe, save the pristine white shirt that showed half an inch below the sleeves of his frock coat, knowing that the same could be said for the collar as well. His trousers were well fitted and his boots only came halfway up his calves and were laced tightly to avoid any ungainly falls.

Severus shifted his attention back to Sebastian. He was the odd man out in this fashion circle and appeared to be wearing a butler's uniform with short gloves and shiny black shoes that had to be uncomfortable. Severus grimaced. He shifted his attention to Ciel, "This is all very nice, but who are you and how did you get through my wards?" His voice was slightly grated, as his throat was still healing from Nagini's bite, but it still had that chocolate rich tone. Sebastian had saved him during the final battle after Severus told him to just let him die.

Ciel shook his head and sighed, "Sebastian didn't tell you anything, did he?"

Severus shrugged and conjured new glasses while vanishing the mess on the floor. "Would you like one?" He asked Ciel as he poured a fresh glass for himself.

"No thank you," Ciel responded, perching on the edge of the couch that Sebastian still stood near.

Severus nodded and sat in his armchair facing the two.

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. Sebastian looked down at the man and shook his head. Ciel sneered at the demon before facing Severus once more, "You know that Sebastian is a demon," Ciel stated with no preamble.

Severus gave a short nod.

Ciel continued at Severus' affirmative, "I am what's known as a half-demon. We had a...run-in with another contracted pair when I was in contract with Sebastian as a human. This other pair...they wanted to ruin Sebastian's meal and his image, while maintaining my life, so the human ordered his demon to change me. Unfortunately, my continued existence has been somewhat of a burden to Sebastian. I didn't reach maturity until two human years ago. I am lucky in that I was contracted to Sebastian so he was able to help me get past the physical appearance I was in when I was changed."

Severus leaned forward slightly, "How so?"

Ciel ground his teeth, canines flashing, "Alois wanted an eternal playmate as his demon couldn't fulfill his part of the contract causing Alois to become a wraith. I was a few months shy of thirteen years of age."

Severus ran a critical eye over the man once more, "You appear, in human standards, two or three years younger than my physical age now."

Ciel coughed and glared at Sebastian, "Yes, unfortunately, Sebastian has been messing with you in the hopes that you would join a friend of ours. You are now stuck in that physical age...which, even by wizarding standards, is not normal. This would be your form should you agree."

Severus inhaled sharply and narrowed his gaze.

Ciel sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Tell him why you saved him."

Sebastian glanced at the younger man before turning his attention back to Severus, "We have a friend...a rogue reaper. His official counterparts are trying to keep him from his mate."

Ciel sneered, "Bastards, the lot of them."

Severus paled slightly, "I'm to be _mated_?"

Sebastian smiled with a predatory gleam in his eyes, "Ah, good, you already understand your place."

Severus hung his head, "It's not like I have a choice in the matter, is it?"

Sebastian shook his head with a smile, "I saved you, specifically, from that battle. The official reapers wanted your soul for experimentation, and I am all about ruining their fun, besides, with as many masters as you've had to serve in this life, we thought you might enjoy being able to just live without any of that hanging over your head."

Ciel elbowed Sebastian harshly, "Tell him the _whole_ truth!"

Sebastian glared at Ciel.

Ciel smacked Sebastian's arm, "Fine. _I'll_ tell him. There was only two ways you could have left that battlefield- an experiment for the reapers or with us. While I understand that you loved Lily Potter and have never shown interest in the male gender before, we figured you would rather attempt something with our friend, vice being a lab rat for who knows how long at the hands of William T. Spears. Unfortunately, Sebastian wasn't supposed to let you come back here after your miraculous recovery. You were supposed to be brought to my home where we have precautions in place to avoid unnecessary interruptions. We were going to have you complete your recovery before taking you to meet-" Ciel trailed off.

Severus stared down into his glass of firewhiskey, "I was supposed to meet you three weeks ago?"

"Yes, and Sebastian was well aware of that fact. He will be punished accordingly once we are home."

"I only allowed him to-"

"No excuses, Michaelis," Ciel snarled. "You put us all in danger with your attempts at monopolization. You will suffer the consequences in silence. There will be no reprieve unless I deem it so. Be prepared."

Ciel stood and glared down at the crow demon, "Their bond hasn't been cemented. What would you have done if that ponce, Grell, had found Severus? Do you have any idea what that would have done to Severus, to _him_?"

"That gender-confused reaper could never find Severus!" Sebastian spat, launching to his feet.

Severus winced as he felt a battering on his wards, "What now?"

Ciel bore down on the older demon, "Ask and you shall receive! The reapers are here for him." Ciel turned and marched over to the still seated wizard. "Sebastian, **_don't let them find us. Kill them if the situation calls for it_**." Ciel grabbed Severus and opened a portal. After a moment's hesitation, Severus allowed the young half-demon to pull him through the portal, sparing a glance over his shoulder as his wards fell and Sebastian sprung into action.

The portal closed as Ciel and Severus stepped through. Severus looked around in confusion. "Where are we?" He spied a few caskets and a reception desk with a few displays depicting floral arrangements.

"Your mate's shop. He always has one, even if the times don't particularly call for them. Undertaker!"

A man with long silver hair, pulled into a neat plait down his back with a scar bisecting his neck and one across his face stepped through the door from the back room. He wore a business suit and easilt had five inches on the former potion's master. "Ah, I wan't expecting you today, Earl." The man looked over Severus critically, taking in the all black ensemble, dark chocolate eyes and raven hair. "A cloak?" He asked, puzzled. "I thought those went out of fashion several hundred years ago."

Ciel coughed and stepped forward, "Undertaker, this is Severus. He's a descendant of Elizabeth...and the one you've been looking for."

Undertaker took a few steps forward, his fringe shifted to reveal bright green eyes, "You're sure?" Undertaker's voice was subdued as he glanced at Ciel hopefully. "You're positive?"

Ciel nodded sharply and Undertaker's eyes flashed to the wizard, "I've waited so long..."

Severus took a deep breath at the sight of Undertaker's eyes. They were lighter that Lily's but... "Lysander," Severus said softly.

Undertaker's eyes lit up with joy, "You remember. Even though you've been reincarnated hundreds of times, you've never been able to remember me."

A few hours later, Severus sat on the couch in Undertaker's office. Undertaker laid out with his head in Severus' lap. "How long do I have in this cycle?" Severus asked himself softly as he carded his fingers through Undertaker's hair. "I don't want to leave Lysander alone again."

Undertaker shifted and Severus stilled. A sigh escaped Undertaker's lips as he snuggled into Severus and curled his arms tighter around Severus' waist.

Ciel and Sebastian walked into the office with matching evil grins on their faces.

"Undertaker," Ciel's voice rang out.

"Go'way," came the garbled reply.

"Grell and William are no more!" Sebastian said gleefully. "With their dispatch, you are the highest ranking reaper, and as such, you are free to give Severus the power to become a reaper. They're gonna need replacements anyways. Ciel and I will have to return to the demon realm for the next few centuries to avoid the other reapers. We just wanted to give you the news before we left."

Severus looked down into the green eyes that opened in shock. "You killed two reapers just to give me the chance to be with Lysander?"

Undertaker sat up and looked at the demonic pair. "You two truly are the greatest source of entertainment for me. Give us a laugh before you go?"

Ciel snorted, "We know that my jokes leave much to be desired, but I can try."

Undertaker nodded.

Ciel looked at Undertaker and deadpanned, "What do you get when you cross an elephant with a rhino?"

Undertaker shrugged. Severus snorted.

"Hell-if-I-know!" Ciel crowed, causing Undertaker to giggle.

"That was truly awful, Earl. I hope when you return to us you'll have something better for me!"

Sebastian stepped forward and whispered in Undertaker's ear. Undertaker's eyes went wide and he nearly fell off the couch as peals of laughter fell from his lips.

Sebastian stepped back with a slight smile. He moved to stand behind Ciel, then wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. "We will keep in touch. Let us know when the hunt dies down and we will visit," the older demon said, before a portal opened and they walked through.

Severus stood and looked at Undertaker. "What could Sebastian have said that made you laugh so hard?"

Undertaker snorted, "Your ancestor, Elizabeth? We all thought she was a normal blonde little idiot. It appears she was part veela. The only reason Ciel wasn't affected by her was because he had already formed his contract with Sebastian when she came into her veela inheritance. You're part veela, Severus."

Severus face palmed and sighed heavily. "Of all the-" Severus looked at the former reaper, "You're joking."

Undertaker giggled madly as he stood up and stretched from his nap, "Of course! I just wanted to see your reaction...and speaking of reactions..."

Severus took a few wary steps back. Undertaker grinned madly as he stalked forwards, making Severus back up further. Severus' progression was halted by his back meeting the wall. Undertaker grabbed Severus' hands and pinned them to the wall above his head as he leaned down and ran his nose along Severus' neck.

"Wh-what-" Severus stuttered.

Undertaker pulled back and looked at Severus through hooded eyes. "I should think that's obvious," Undertaker said, using his height to his advantage as he bent slightly to brush his lips across Severus' softly. Undertaker pulled back to gauge Severus' reaction, before swooping in and kissing the raven haired man soundly.

Undertaker pulled back after a moment and admired the flushed face and heaving breaths his mate was exhibiting. "This is going to be so much fun!" Undertaker quipped before attacking Severus' mouth once more. Undertaker released Severus' wrists and wrapped his arms around Severus' waist. Severus moaned and wrapped his arms around Undertaker's neck, holding him in place.

Severus pulled back and took a shuddering breath before gazing into Undertaker's hypnotizing green eyes. "I-I...I've nev..."

Undertaker shushed the wizard and kissed the corner of his mouth. "We'll go slow. After all, we've got nothing but time thanks to dealing with demons."


End file.
